ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Only Humans (JLA: KOR Episode)
Only Humans is the 15th episode of Justice League: Knights of Rao. Characters Featured Characters * Batman / Bruce Wayne (flashback and main story) * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Static / Virgil Hawkins ** Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Terra / Tara Markov (flashback and main story) ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Aya ** Bat-Family *** Batgirl / Barbara Gordon *** Red Robin / Tim Drake *** Robin / Damian Wayne ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El *** Streak the Supercat (first appearance) ** Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow * Catwoman / Selina Kyle ** Isis (first appearance) * Lois Lane * Frieda Goren * Daisy Watkins * Dex-Starr Villains * Lexcorp ** Lex Luthor (cameo) ** Klarion the Witch Boy (single appearance) *** Teekl (first appearance) * Scorched Squad ** Firefly / Garfield Lynns (first appearance) ** Volcana / Claire Selton (first appearance) ** Hotstreak / Francis Stone Other Characters * Hades (first appearance) * Persephone (first appearance) * Thomas Wayne (first appearance) (flashback only) (deceased) * Martha Wayne (first appearance) (flashback only) (deceased) * Viktor Markov (flashback only) * Doctor Fate (mentioned only) Summary Shortly after learning of their existence and activity on Earth, Batman works to explore more facts about the Knights of Rao. And it will not be too late for the Dark Knight to figure out that he and the young heroes may share much more in common than he will soon realize. Meanwhile, Terra and her team collaborate with Catwoman, Isis, Streak the Supercat and Dex-Starr to expose Klarion the Witch Boy, who plans to turn all house cats into mindless monsters. Plot Static and Gear arrive in Metropolis Central Park to help the Justice League defeat the Scorched Squad, a group of Fire-based super-villains composed of fire-themed villains Firefly, Volcana and Hotstreak, using a device built by Toymaster with Weather Wizard's technology. Right before the two leave, Batman asks them if they know anything about Terra and her Knights of Rao. Having been allowed to tell him, Static gives Batman the coordinates to their headquarters and, right before Batman can go, convinces him to go easy on her and her team because most of them lost people, to which Bruce, reminded of his own past, agrees and goes on. Terra and her teammates overhear news of house cats in London turning into mindless monsters. They are also aware that it is an scheme by Klarion the Witch Boy, who is working as Lex Luthor's personal community prodigy, but is also in service with his Lords of Chaos. The team sets out to expose Klarion, surrender him to Hades and restore the cats back to normal. Just then, Batman makes it inside the Knights' headquarters and collects the files he needs. The history of the young heroes and their relationships with Vandal Savage's victims in the congress slowly remind Bruce of his own childhood experiences enough for him to decide to let them do what they banded together to do, but also exacts to keep them in check just in case they might make an mistake. As her teammates are also joined in their mission by Catwoman and Bronze Tiger, Isis, Streaky the Supercat and Dex-Starr (who is still leading the Red Lantern Corps in Atrocitus' absenceRainbow Revenge), Terra overhears Static, Gear, Blue Lantern and Omega Knight talking about Batman. Their conversation eventually reminds her of her own childhood era, which was when she saw Batman for the first time. Years ago, Tara had heard children speaking about what they all thought Batman was like (although none of their theories about him were true); one described him as a living shadow which could melt away and reappear at will (due to his trait of appearing and disappearing from everyone's eyes in less than one second), another described him as a half-human, half-bat hybrid (similar to the super-villain Man-Bat), the other one described him as a vampire and one described him as a combat robot which could leap tall buildings in a single bound. Tara had numerous doubts about Batman until, one night, she saw him defeating a group of thugs trying to invade her neighborhood. She got close enough to see what he really was like: a very human warrior in a Bat-based armor. Batman, aware of what she heard about him, gently approached Tara and revealed to her his identity of Bruce Wayne, whose family was for a long time very loyal to the Markovs, earning her trust. As he makes his way to where the Knights are going, Batman sees Terra's files and also remembers when he saw her for the first time. Back in the present, the team spies on Klarion as Toymaster records every single one of his action with one of his drones. Using Magic-proof devices connected with their uniforms, Terra and the other directly confront Klarion, who eventually unleashes a pack of mutated cats and his pet Teekl to attack them. As a battle issues, Klarion attempts to continue his magic ritual, which is the key to free the Lords of Chaos from the ancient dimensions where Doctor Fate had imprisoned them in the past. But he is foiled by Batman, who arrives from nowhere in time to help the young heroes by destroying Klarion's wand, reverting the house cats back to normal. Dex-Starr, Isis and Streaky manage to persuade Teekl to their side after Terra destroys the gem which links him with Klarion and Catwoman impales him with Glove Claws laced with River Styx serum, stripping him off his powers. Toymaster broadcasts Klarion's actions to all over London and Metropolis for everyone to see and, as the public demands the Witch Boy's execution, Omega Knight performs an Olympian ritual to evoke Hades, who arrives to take Klarion as a prisoner to be 'reeducated' (the Olympian God of the Underworld is shown with his queen Persephone torturing Klarion for their eternal amusement). As her teammates return the house cats to their respective owners and Catwoman decides to adopt Teekl (now a normal cat after his severed connection with Klarion), Tara has a heart-to-heart with Bruce, who complements that he understands hers and her teammates' objections and negative beliefs about Tyranny all over the world and apologizes for not being there to stop her father's death by the hands of Vandal Savage, to which Tara forgives him by telling him that the incident was not his or any of the Leaguers' fault. The two share a gentle embrace before Batman offers Tara his own support with the Knights of Rao's hunt for tyrants and leaveshis support with the Knights' objective begins in ''Thinking Positive''. The two are approached by their respective teammates (the Knights of Rao asking Terra about what she knows about Batman, and the Leaguers asking Batman about what he figured out about the Knights of Rao). The simultaneously say they are "only human". Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El, Robin / Damian Wayne, Frieda Goren, Young Tara Markov * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Phil LaMarr as Static / Virgil Hawkins, Bronze Tiger / Ben Turner * Grey DeLisle as Aya * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Peter Cullen as Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Kari Wahlgren as Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton, Martha Wayne * Natalie Lander as Catgirl / Carrie Kelley * Kath Soucie as Batgirl / Barbara Gordon * Roger Craig Smith as Red Robin / Tim Drake, Thomas Wayne * Sam Riegel as Gear / Richie Osgood Foley * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Daisy Watkins, Young Bruce Wayne * Kimberly Brooks as the Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Catherine Taber as Winter Star / Caitlin Snow * Jennifer Hale as Catwoman / Selina Kyle * Liam O'Brien as Dex-Starr * Jason Spisak as Klarion the Witch Boy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Hades * Cree Summer as Persephone, Volcana / Claire Selton * Robin Atkin Downes as Firefly / Garfield Lynns * Will Friedle as Hotstreak / Francis Stone References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao